


Sweet sacrifice

by Anarik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dean Has A Great Day, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mechanic Engineer Dean, Pride, References To FRIENDS, Running Away From Exes, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: Five times Dean kissed Castiel because they were making a point and one time Castiel kissed him first.





	Sweet sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if you pick typos or errors, please tell me so I can correct them.
> 
> First entry to the Supernatural fandom! Woohoo! 
> 
> Supernatural does not belong to me.

**I**

They’re sitting on Dean’s bed, backs pressed into the wall, side by side, laptops on their laps and a bunch of papers at each side of them. There’s soft music playing, some new Rolling Stones song Dean decided Castiel needed to listen because _how could he not show him the wonderful wonders of other genres of music? Like rock? Anything is better than that pop crap Sam made Cas listen once_. Dean is humming the chorus when Castiel stiffens, holding his breath and opening his eyes big and wide.

“What is it, Cas?” Dean asks, looking at him with a frown.

“My professor sent me a script.” Cas answers, eyes moving as he’s reading the words on his laptop screen.

“That’s awesome, dude!”

“It is. It’s the biggest event they do in my faculty. He wants me to audition for one of the parts.”

“That’s big, man! Why aren’t you excited!?” Dean shakes Castiel’s shoulder while smiling wide, he looks at him with a preoccupied look. “What is it? You don’t want to?”

“I want to!” Cas says quickly.

“Then what is it?”

“The part my professor wants me to try is the brother of the female lead. He’s gay.”

“Oh…”

“And if I’m reading the script right, he kisses the female lead’s best friend.”

“Oh…” Dean frowns and looks at the front, Benny’s bed looking very interesting all of a sudden.

“I mean, it’s acting, I get it. I am studying to be an actor. I know that I will have to come across difficult parts that will help me grow as an actor but… It makes me nervous. I’ve never kissed a man before.”

Dean suddenly thinks about how to correct that little detail for his best friend, but he shakes his head, looks at his laptop screen full of calculus exercises and focus his eyes on an equation.

“I’m sure you’ll be alright, buddy. I have faith you’ll have the part and you’ll be amazing.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas says, and Dean doesn’t have to look at him to know he’s smiling softly at him.

He just needs to hear his friend’s voice and he just _knows_.

*

Dean is pacing in his room. Benny is lying on his bed, his fisherman’s hat covering his face as he seems to be sleeping.

“Brother. Your steps are making me dizzy,” he says, not bothering to remove the hat from his face.

“Weren’t you sleeping?” Dean asks, stopping for a second before pacing again.

“I was. Until your steps woke me up. Whatever it is, you can solve it out of this room. Go away.”

“… Yeah. You’re right. I just have to grow a pair.”

“Whatever makes you happy, man.”

Dean stops again, grabs his coat and storms off, just in time to hear Benny murmur something like _and bring some pie, would you?_ He chuckles and decides to bless the moment he showed the wonders of pie to his roommate. Out of the dorm rooms is cold. It’s almost December and he’s surprised the weather hasn’t dropped that much this year. Still, it’s cold enough to wear a coat, and Cas’ dorm room is at the other side of campus. He needs all the will power in him to do what he wants to do.

Dean barges in Castiel’s room. He’s alone, sitting on his bed and looking at him curiously.

“What is it, Dean?”

“Ok. I’m gonna do this because I think I’m a good friend. Hell, I _am_ a good friend. So, I’m gonna fucking do this.” Then he grabs Castiel by his shoulders and presses their lips together for a few seconds. He takes a step back, releasing Castiel and looking at him in the eyes. “There you go.”

“Wow.” It’s the first thing Cas says. “I mean, the audition was this morning. They didn’t ask me to kiss anybody but um… That was a good kiss? Lisa was a lucky girl, Dean.”

“Yeah.” Dean says as he clears his throat, feeling his cheeks burn. “Right.”

**II**

Dean is opening his dorm’s door when he hears some giggles.

“Hello, Dean”

“Oh, my god!” Dean jumps a little and turns around. “Cas, we’ve talked about this. Personal space?”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Castiel takes a step back but he looks weary, so Dean walks that step again and looks at him with worried eyes.

“Are you alright, Cas?” Dean cups Cas’ face on his hands and tilts his head down a little to look at him in the eyes.

“I need to kiss you.” Castiel says, closing his eyes and squishing them hard. He opens one eye when he feels that Dean is not stepping away. “Dean?”

“Explain.” Dean says, but he doesn’t look angry, he just has his eyebrows raised.

“We’re playing truth or dare with the girls,” and while Castiel answers, Dean murmurs a little _Ah_. He continues, “And they asked me if I ever kissed a boy before the theater play and, well. You kissed me once and apparently that was the incorrect answer because here I am, with a dare for me to kiss you and.”

Dean kisses him softly, only lips touching, and Cas keeps his eyes open because of the surprise. Then, Dean is taking a step back.

“Thank you. I’ll be going now.”

“Dare Charlie to kiss Dorothy!”

“I will have that in mind.”

**III**

“Dude! I can’t believe you came!”

“Come on, Sammy! And miss my baby bro starting revolutions!? How could I!”

“Hey, Cas!”

“Hello, Sam. It is really loud.”

“Yes! And wait for it to become louder when we reach the church! The protestants will be there!”

“Protestants?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah, Cas. You know, those bigoted people who thinks their rights are to be more valuable than the LGBTQ+ rights.”

“But that’s stupid. People are equals. If you say that your rights need to be put above anyone else’s, then you’re saying that they’re not people.”

“Exactly! That’s what we say!” Sam says with a smile. Then he looks past them and smiles brighter. “Guys, this is Jess,” they turn around and see a blonde girl behind them, smiling too.

“Hey, Sam!” she says, and the tone she uses, even above the cheeriness of the crowd, makes Castiel and Dean look at each other, Dean smirks whilst Castiel keeps a straight face.

“Jess, this is my brother Dean, and his best friend, Castiel.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you! I’ve hear a lot about you two from Sam.”

“Good things, I hope.”

“Of course!”

They chat a bit and stop when they start hearing some yelling. Dean looks at Sam frowning, and he sighs.

“We’re near the church,” he yells, only hearing a little bit of his voice. Dean nods and they walk as the crowd make a sort of half-moon shape in front of the people protesting in the church.

“Homosexuals will go to hell!”

“They’ll burn in flames!”

“God hates fags!”

And while they keep screaming slurs, there are some cheers coming from the parade every time someone kisses their partner.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean says. There’s some anger burning below his skin and his eyes, and Castiel nods as he follows him. Sam calls their names, but Dean keeps walking to the front. When they’re facing the homophobic mob, he turns around to find Castiel behind him, serious-game face on. “I’m gonna kiss you.” Dean says, and waits for Cas to nod.

They hear the crowd cheering, someone – probably Sam – screaming their names. It’s like any other kiss they’ve shared. Soft lips pressing one another. They peck on the lips a few times and they kiss close mouthed for a whole minute as they show their middle fingers to the protesting crowd. Dean is smirking when they stop, he looks at the stunned crowd and then back at Castiel, who’s smiling too.

“Good job, buddy!” Dean yells so Cas can hear him over the cheers. Cas smiles bigger and raises his hand. Dean high fives him as they go back to Sam, who’s stunned but smiling.

“That. Was. Awesome! Did you see their faces!?”

**IV**

“Hide me,” Castiel says, putting himself behind Dean’s body.

“Hey, Cas. How are you? I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Dean murmurs, sarcastic.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas says in his ear. “Hide me.”

“I heard it the first time. Still waiting for an explanation.”

“April is looking for me.”

“April? As in your psychotic, ex April?”

“Yes. That is the one. Meg saw her going to my dorm and I can not go back there.”

“Ok. Then you’ll stay with me tonight. Although, Benny might have a problem sharing.”

“It does not matter. We have shared a bed before, Dean. The problem is, I do not want April to find me. She will probably kill me.”

“Alright, Chuckles. Although Crowley can probably scare her off… come on, let’s go to my room.”

They’re walking, shoulder by shoulder, when Dean spots a pretty well-known brown hair.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“April still gets awkward about PDA?”

“Last time I checked, yes. Why?” Castiel looks at him in wonder.

Dean grabs Castiel’s wrist and guides him to a near, empty table. He makes Cas sit on top of it, opens his legs and puts his body in the middle of them, cupping Castiel’s face on his hands and kissing him slowly.

This kiss lingers more than the others. The ones Dean has given Castiel in the past are just mere pecks on the lips, nothing to tongue-y or with too much saliva. This one, though. This kiss requires lips moving, eyes closing, teeth clenching and breathing erratically. Cas’ arms are circling Dean’s waist and his hands are hidden under his plaid shirt, but not quite touching his skin because of another layer of cloth. They’re both breathing, releasing heavy breaths on each other’s faces, while opening their mouths in sync to nip at each other’s lips.

“Ugh. Get a room.” They hear a feminine voice say, and somewhere in his brain, Dean associates that voice to April’s face.

“She’s gone” Dean murmurs, pressing his forehead on Cas’.

“Yes.” And Castiel’s voice sounds impossibly rougher than ever.

“Come on,” Dean takes a step back, forcing Castiel into letting him go. “Let’s get to my room before Benny even thinks about grabbing the TV remote.”

*

Dean, Castiel and Benny do a The Lord of the Rings marathon, and when the hobbits finally say goodbye to Frodo, Castiel steps out of Dean’s bed, grabbing some old t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants, and locking himself inside the bathroom.

“Congratulations, brother. I knew you had it in you.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asks, confused, closing his laptop and turning on the lights.

“You and your angel.”

“What about Cas and me?” Dean asks again, frown deep on his face. Benny frowns too.

“You guys finally getting your sit together and dating?”

Dean almost chokes on his own saliva. “Cas and I aren’t dating!” he says, and he curses himself mentally for letting his voice sound so high pitched.

“Brother, you don’t have to lie. I saw the picture of the two of you in Pride. Kissing.”

“Oh. You mean that? No, Benny, it’s not like that. Cas and I just kissed because we wanted to make a protestant mob angry. That’s it.”

“You sure?” Benny asks, looking concerned.

“Of course, man. If something like that happens, and I don’t think it’ll ever happen because we’re _friends_ , you’ll be the first one to know.”

“Alright.” Dean looks at him for a moment, tilting his head to the side and pursing his lips. “What is it, brother?”

“You think April saw the picture too and that’s why she was looking for Cas?”

**V**

Dean is having a good day.

Hell, he’s having a _great_ day.

His 8 a.m. class got cancelled because the professor’s wife went into labor last night. Dean is happy for the man, he looked really excited when he found him on campus last night. But he’s really happy he got to sleep in. The presentation he had at 11 a.m. went so smoothly that not even his professor interrupted him to talk about something entirely different, like how his wife left him. Dean is sure he’s heard the story so many times he can actually tell it himself with the exact same words.

He also talked to one of his professors, who agreed to be his advisor on his thesis. He also found out that Sammy finally manned up and asked Jess out. He’s exhaling joy through his pores and people are looking at him in a friendly manner because of his happy face. He decides to text Jo, inviting her for lunch so he can tell her about his thesis.

“You look like a little girl who got her first Barbie on Christmas.” Jo tells him with a smirk.

“Colt agreed to help me with my thesis.” Dean tells her smiling, not bothering with her comment.

“Are you serious!?” she says, eyes open wide.

“As serious as I can be.”

“Dean, that’s so awesome! He’s gonna kick your ass when you make mistakes, but you’ll learn so much! How did you do it!?”

“Well, there’s this thing called begging. And I promised him I’ll do whatever internship he picks.”

“He’s gonna make you do an administrative internship.”

“He’s _so_ gonna make me do an administrative internship. But I don’t give a fuck. Samuel Colt is the goddamned best teacher in mechanic engineering this university has. Hell, this whole state has.”

“You’re one lucky dude. I’m still begging Mills to accept to be my advisor.”

“She’ll do it. You’re her favorite.”

“Shut up.”

They have lunch, chatting about how Castiel dared Charlie to kiss Dorothy and how they almost eat their faces then and there.

“You _should_ have seen it. The entire time they were eye-fucking each other, but the second Cas said the words, a shy mess the two of them! I wanted to punch them.”

“You’re telling me you didn’t do it?”

“Of course not! I’m obviously trying to learn to control my anger.”

“That would have been so great a few years ago…”

“Shut up.”

They get to the campus in record time, chatting about the night they played truth or dare, and Dean finally asks the question he’s been wondering about for a long time.

“Why was Cas playing truth or dare with you?”

“He wanted to talk to Meg about something that had happened, but she was too drunk to listen to him. He ended up staying to make sure we got to our dorms ok and we played him into truth or dare.”

“Huh.”

*

“Heya, Cas!” Dean yells, raising his hand to wave. Cas turns around and waves back.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Guess what?”

“You know I’m not very good at guessing.”

“Just try it, man.”

“Hmm… you found a good place where they sell good honey?”

“Not even close,” Dean says, laughing. “Alright, I’ll tell you. Colt agreed to be my advisor on my thesis!”

“You’re joking.”

“Of course not, man! I finally cracked him!”

“I am really happy for you, Dean.”

“Oh, man. This day couldn’t get any better!”

“Well, I don’t know if this could get your day better, but one of my professors asked me to audition for one of the plays the city is doing this Christmas. A Christmas Carol.”

“Dude, that’s awesome! When are you going to audition!?” Dean asks with a big smile, feeling the proudness fill his chest.

“I already did. It was a few weeks back, but I wanted to keep it a secret, so it wouldn’t be jinxed.”

“And!?”

“I got the part. You’re looking at this year’s Ebenezer Scrooge.” Castiel answers with a little, proud smile, looking at Dean with bright eyes.

“Cas!” Dean says, as he grabs his face. “That,” Dean gives him a peck in the lips. “Is,” another one. “So,” another one. “Awesome!” Dean is smiling at him big, and bright, and Castiel’s face is close enough to see the change in Dean’s eyes as he leans in again and seals their lips together, slowly and while keeping their eyes open, like asking for permission.

The kiss is slow, deep and sweet. Dean stops cupping Cas’ face and he tangles his fingers on his hair, feeling Castiel kissing back as he holds Dean whilst embracing his back.

“What was that for?” Cas asks, bumping his nose on Dean’s. Dean shrugs as he gives him a wry smile.

“It’s been a good day.”

**+I**

“How important is lipstick for you, Dean?”

“What?” Dean asks, looking at his friend with a confused frown.

“How important is lipstick for you.” Cas repeats and Dean purses his lips.

“What do you mean? On me or on someone else’s lips?”

“Hmm… Both?” Cas tilts his head a little, looking at him straight in the eye.

“Well, on me… I don’t usually wear lipstick, except for that time Jo applied it on me while I was sleeping. And on someone else? Whatever makes that person comfortable, I guess. Why?”

“I’ve just noticed you have chapped lips. And I found a pie flavored Chapstick. I guessed I could give it to you.”

“Seriously?” Dean asks with a smirk. “Which pie flavor?”

“Apple.”

Dean does an almost pout as he nods several times, offering his hand to Cas.

“Well, where is my apple pie Chapstick?” he asks, and Castiel looks at him earnestly. “Cas?”

Castiel takes Dean’s hand, pushes him towards the wall and kisses him thoroughly. Dean kisses back as eagerly as Cas is kissing him, and somewhere along the way, one of Cas’ legs ends up in the middle of Dean’s. They’re holding each other tight, as Castiel holds Dean by the neck of his shirt and the other man hides his hands below Cas’ shirt, pressing his fingers hard on his skin.

“I love you,” Cas whispers between kisses and he’s afraid Dean didn’t hear him, fearing he loses his courage if he needs to say it again.

“Thank god,” Dean whispers back, hugging him and giving pecks on his neck. “I love you too,” and it almost seems as the sigh of relieve Dean takes all his tension away.

*

Later that night, when they’re cuddling on Cas’ bed, watching Star Wars, Dean turns to look at him with a thoughtful expression.

“What were you going to ask Meg? When they were playing truth or dare?” Castiel frowns for a moment.

“Hmm… I think I was going to tell her about the time you first kissed me. Since I got the part, I was still nervous about the kissing scene. They all found out and dared me to kiss you again.” Cas answers and then frowns again. “Also, they were very drunk, and someone needed to stop Jo from hitting Meg.”

Dean laughs joyfully and Cas smiles at him softly. “Does Jo remember that?”

“I don’t think so. She was very, very drunk.”

Dean laughs again, and they resume to going back to the movie.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hmm?”

“You never gave me my apple pie Chapstick.”


End file.
